In a conventional multi-current-source, each individual current source comprises one operational amplifier to generate a load current and a second operational amplifier to generate an error voltage signal. The load current is provided to an electrical load which is coupled to the respective current source. With its other terminal, the load is coupled to a voltage converter used as supply. The error voltage signal depends on the difference between a target and an actual value of the load voltage and is fed back to the voltage converter. Thereby, the voltage supplied by the voltage converter to the load and to the multi-current-source is regulated. As the feedback circuit adds a dominant pole because of a required low-pass filter to the existing pole of the voltage converter, the regulation bandwidth of the overall circuit is limited. Due to the two poles, the response of the circuit is oscillatory. To improve this behaviour, the external components of the low-pass filter in the feedback loop to the voltage converter have to be increased. Consequently, the circuit cannot be integrated completely.